


a lesson on how to talk dirty, by lance mcclain

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Choking, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Keith (Voltron), and it... gets away from them, basically lance teaches keith how to do dirty talk, i accidentally shoved a whole lot of kinks in there, i mean i consider them both verse but for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Based on this scene from friends:"I just don’t think I'm a dirty talking kind of guy.”“Look, I'll tell you what. Try something on me.”“Please be kidding.”





	a lesson on how to talk dirty, by lance mcclain

Keith strolled through the door of Lance’s apartment — sometimes he regretted giving him a key — and kicked off his shoes, plopping onto Lance’s barstool with a dejected sigh. His elbows landed on the counter, chin finding a home in his hands as he glared somewhere past Lance’s shoulder. Lance was rolling cookie dough, homemade and entirely to get on Hunk’s good side when he told him that he’d broken their TV, but he pushed the cookies aside and wiped off his hands as he regarded Keith.

Having a feeling he already knew the answer, Lance said, “How’d it go with Richard?”

Keith scoffed, a blush rising to his cheeks almost immediately. “It didn’t,” he said bitterly, his eyes flicking towards Lance before bouncing away again grumpily.

Lance hummed. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Keith said immediately. A moment passed. “Ugh! It’s just — he wanted me to _talk dirty_. I don’t think I’m talking dirty kind of guy, you know? Does anyone even really do that?!”

“Uh, yeah,” Lance said, letting his eyebrows climb up his forehead suggestively.

“Besides you,” Keith said grumpily.

“Definitely,” Lance decided. “And it’s not that hard. You just tell ‘em what you want to do to them. Or what you want _them_  to do to _you_. Here, just — try it with me,” Lance said, gesturing to himself and taking a step back.

Keith’s eyes widened. He looked horrified. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“I’m completely serious!” Lance insisted. “Close your eyes and pretend. You just need practice.”

“This is insane,” Keith muttered, shaking his head where it still resided in his palm.

“Here, I’ll give you an example,” Lance said.

“Oh my God.”

Lance lowered his voice, leaned against the counter and closer to Keith, almost conspiratorially. “Fuck, Keith,” he crooned. “I just wanna run my hands over every single inch of you. Wanna make you moan my name.” There was truth behind his words, but Keith didn’t have to know that.

He watched as Keith’s eyes widened, his eyebrows rising in surprise. If Keith had been blushing before, he was positively red now, looking at Lance as if he didn’t know him, hadn’t been one of his best friends for the past ten years.

“I can’t do that,” he said, his voice a much higher pitch than usual.

“Sure you can!” Lance insisted, leaning his elbows on the counter now, looking at Keith expectantly. “Just pretend you’re confident about it and it’ll sound confident. And hot.”

Keith shook his head, though he didn’t look all that decisive. His bottom lip was tucked firmly under his teeth.

“Come on,” Lance persuaded. “What if the next guy wants you to talk dirty too?”

“I’ll leave,” Keith said stubbornly, except Lance could tell he was going to crack. He always did, when it came to Lance’s ideas.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Lance promised. “It’s not like Hunk is home. And this way I can give you pointers.”

Keith groaned, letting his head bang down on the counter. He mumbled something into it, indecipherable.

“What was that?”

“I said _fine_. I’ll do it,” Keith said, picking his head back up to glare at Lance balefully. Lance clapped his hands in excitement.

“Hit me with your best shot!” he said. “Come on Keith, talk dirty to me!”

Keith winced, his eyes shifting around the room uneasily. “You have to close your eyes,” he decided. Lance rolled them before closing them, but he obliged, waving his hand for Keith to go on.

“Okay,” Keith said slowly, inhaling shakily immediately after. “Um. Lance.”

“ _Yeees_?”

“ _Stop_! Lance… I want to... “ Keith cleared his throat. “I want to… trail my lips all over your skin. I want to kiss you everywhere. I want — I want to have you shaking beneath me.”

Lance’s eyes flew open in excitement. He leaned forward on the counter, nodding encouragingly. “Yes!” he said. “That’s great! What else?”

Keith looked taken aback, his lips parted in surprise at Lance’s enthusiasm. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and with Lance watching him so intently, his eyes slipped closed. “Um. I want to make you squirm with pleasure. Want to—”

“What are you _going_  to do?” Lance interrupted, and Keith frowned for a moment, eyes still closed.

“I’m going to make you scream,” he decided. “I’m gonna pound into you so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow. You’ll feel it _next week_. I’m… I’m not gonna stop after you come. Gonna keep going, gonna make you so sensitive…”

Lance circled the counter, sidling up next to Keith. His eyes flew open and his body jerked when Lance laid a hand on his arm, but then he relaxed again, though he still looked at Lance with cautiously as he leaned in towards his ear. He murmured, “Now whisper what you’re gonna do to me. Make it so good that I shiver.”

Keith swallowed, but he nodded at the instructions. He slid off the bar stool, standing in front of Lance indecisively for a moment before he pushed him against the back of the counter, arms on either side of him and a leg slotted in between his. Lance leaned his hips back. If Keith were to press any closer, he’d realized just how turned on from this Lance actually was.

“I’m gonna make you beg,” Keith whispered, his voice low and hot in Lance’s ear, his lips barely brushing against the lobe of it, successfully sending shivers all the way down to his toes. “I’m gonna go so slowly, touch you so lightly, that you’ll be shaking with the need for me to touch you for real. And when I finally do, you’ll be so overwhelmed, you’ll come right away. Maybe you’ll still be in your boxers. Make a mess of yourself.”

The image was so hot, and Lance was so turned on — this really had been a bad idea on his part, he was willing to take full blame — that he moaned. There was no way Keith missed it, either, the sound light and breathy and directly into Keith’s ear. Keith froze against him, and Lance panicked internally, wondering just what he was going to do.

“Are you…” Keith said quietly, all the confidence and seduction gone from his voice. And then his leg pressed forward a little more, fitting snuggly against Lance’s crotch, and he couldn’t help bucking up against it, his breath shuddering in Keith’s ear. “Oh my God.”

“S-sorry!” Lance managed, mortified, and he was just about to shove Keith off him and push him out of his apartment, or maybe just run away himself, when Keith’s hands suddenly trailed up his sides, the rest of his body pressing closer to Lance’s. He was hard too.

“Do you like it when I talk to you like this?” he said, his voice low and intense again. Lance sucked in a breath, let his fingers come up to clench in Keith’s shirt, hold him closer.

“Yes,” he said, and his head fell back obediently when Keith turned his head, his lips pressing hotly against Lance’s neck. He trailed kisses down it, his lips firm, tongue wet, teeth sharp, all the way down to his collarbone. Lance couldn’t help the little noises escaping him, nor the way he was grinding against Keith’s thigh.

“You want me to fuck you?” Keith said, and then he was trailing his lips back up, and kissing Lance, hot and deep and intense. But this was Lance’s lesson, after all, so he figured he couldn’t let Keith have all the fun with the dirty talk.

“Yes,” Lance moaned, making his voice as wanton as he could manage. “Wanna feel you inside me, Keith. Want you to fill me up.”

Keith’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, and Lance grinned evilly, pushing him back and slipping out of his arms. He undressed as he walked towards the couch (sorry Hunk), making sure to pull his shirt off slowly, glancing over his shoulder once he held it in his hand. Then, standing in front of the couch, he dropped his pants and boxers ar once, letting them fall to the floor as he slipped onto the couch. “You coming?” he asked angelically.

Keith wrestled himself out of his shirt so quickly it looked painful, and Lance had never seen anyone undo a belt so fast in his life. The next thing he knew, Keith was pressing himself between Lance’s sprawled legs, planting his arms on either side of his torso to bend down and kiss him. “Fuck, Lance,” he murmured against his lips. “You’re so hot.”

Lance arched up into him, heat shooting down his spine, because yeah, a compliment or two in bed felt good. He could admit it. “You too,” Lance panted, his mouth falling open as Keith grinded back down against him, hot and bare against his skin. Lance stayed where he was, his hips hovering in the air and his elbows holding him up, letting Keith do all the work for them. That was before his legs gave out, his body crashing back to the couch and Keith bucking down into nothing.

“Lube?” Keith demanded, the second they weren’t touching each other anymore.

“Under the cushions,” Lance said, and then, as an afterthought, “Don’t tell Hunk.”

Keith made a face. “Gross, Lance. How often do you—”

“Not often!” Lance said, and he reached down and fumbled through the cushions himself, shoving the bottle into Keith’s hands. “Now shut up and finger me.”

Keith’s eyebrows raised. “Bossy,” he muttered, but he squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, tossed the bottle onto Lance’s stomach, and scooted down a bit to give himself better room. Lance’s hooked a leg over the back of the couch, spreading himself open even more, and Keith hummed appreciatively as he slid his fingers over Lance’s rim, making the sensitive skin twitch. Keith’s other hand landed on his thigh, curling into the skin as he pushed a single finger into him, making him sigh, his hole squeezing a little against the intrusion.

Keith might’ve complained about not getting laid a lot, but he was _good_  at this. It made Lance wonder how much he did it to himself, and he would’ve teased him about it if he weren’t feeling so God damn good at the moment, pressing down against Keith’s finger and sighing every once in a while at the feeling.

When Keith added another finger, he scissored them, twisting them back and forth, curling them and making Lance slam down against them, a desperate whine escaping him as he gasped, “There!”

Keith smirked, his fingers paying special attention to that one spot as Lance twitched and jerked, a hand flying down to intertwine with the one Keith had resting on his thigh, clenching hard as embarrassing sounds weaseled their way out of him.

“Wanna… continue with your lesson?” Lance panted, because yeah, hearing Keith talk about all the things he wanted to do to him kind of drove him crazy. Sue him.

“You want me to?” Keith said, sounding amused, and without waiting for Lance to answer, he continued anyway. “You wanna hear about what I want to do to you? About how good I’m gonna make you feel?”

Lance moaned quietly, nodding his head against the armrest, and Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance, reaching for the lube and coating it on his cock. “I’m gonna make you cry,” Keith stated simply. Shivers shot through Lance at the idea, of him becoming so overwhelmed, so overstimulated or edged or satisfied that he couldn’t help but cry.

“I’m gonna get you _right there_ ,” Keith said, and he put his hands on Lance’s body, urged him up and around, and Lance found himself with his elbows on the couch’s armrest, Keith kneeling behind Lance, who was on all fours. “And I’m gonna keep you there. You’re gonna be so close, but you’ll know you’re still so far. You’ll know I’m not gonna let you come. Not yet. You’ll look so pretty, so good spread out for me.”

Lance whined, easily able to imagine it, and then he felt Keith behind him, felt the head of his cock pushing inside him, slowly, slowly. His fingers clenched in the couch’s cushions, his body relaxing as he welcomed the intrusion. Keith’s hands slid up his sides, one sliding under to his chest, his stomach, until he was all the way in. And then his hands were just moving all over Lance, touching him everywhere, brushing so lightly over his skin that Lance couldn’t help but shiver, clenching around Keith’s cock.

“Keith,” he said, breathless. “Move.”

Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s spine, and then he obeyed, pulling out of Lance and pushing back in in a perfect undulation. He rolled his hips into him, dragged pleasure out of him, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate with each and every one of his movements, making Lance feel shaky everywhere.

Little “ah!”s were escaping him practically every time Keith was fully seated inside him and his head hung between his shoulders, partially in shame of how vocal he was being and partially because he simply couldn’t be bothered to hold it up any more, his body too pliant, too weak. “Keith!” he moaned, his spine arching in pleasure, before Keith grabbed his hips and pulled him back.

A long, drawn out moan tumbled from Lance’s lips as he was fully seated on Keith’s cock. Keith was sat with his butt on his heels behind him, and Lance was right on his cock, pressed as far into him as it possibly could be. Lance shivered, gasped, his head tilting back to rest on Keith’s shoulder. And then Lance started moving, rolling his hips where he sat. Keith’s breath hitched, practically right in Lance’s ear, and his hands roamed all over Lance’s chest and stomach.

Lance started picking his hips up, started lifting them upward and slamming back down on Keith, grunting with both the effort and the sensation. Keith was clearly enjoying it too, panting behind Lance, his fingers digging into his skin. And then one of his hands slid down, wrapping around Lance’s cock, and the other slid up, his fingers spreading tentatively over Lance’s bared throat.

He gasped, his body freezing in place for a moment, and Keith murmured, “Can I?”

Before he knew it, he was nodding, and as he started moving again, Keith started stroking him, and his fingers tightened over Lance’s windpipe just the tiniest amount. Not enough to actually choke him, but enough to let him know that he was there. That he _could_.

Lance was getting really, _really_  close and he was sure Keith could tell, if the noises and faster, jerkier movements of his hips said anything.

“‘M close,” Lance panted, a hand finding its way into Keith’s hair and pulling as he informed him.

“Keep going,” was all Keith said in response.

Lance nodded a bit idly, feeling it building inside him, climbing closer and closer to its peak, hot and needy and _fast_. And then, “You can choke me, if you want.”

A desperate sound escaped Keith, but that was all it took. His fingers tightened on Lance’s throat, actually cutting off his breathing this time, and then he was pulsing inside of Lance, filling him up with heat. Lance slammed down on Keith’s cock a final time, Keith’s hand pumping him persistently even through his own orgasm, and then Lance’s climax was exploding through him, doubly as intense when he couldn’t moan, couldn't even breath.

When Keith let his hand fall from Lance’s throat, he gasped for air, panting as he leaned heavily against Keith, still fully seated on his cock. His breath slowly came back to him as he calmed down, becoming aware of the spunk on his stomach, the sweat in his knee-pits.

“Didn’t know you were into choking,” Lance said, turned his head against Keith’s shoulder and smirking up at him. Keith’s hands ran up and down his sides, something he seemed to like doing. It felt like he was counting his ribs, before his hands slid all the way down and settled around his hips, squeezing slightly.

“Didn’t know you were into praise,” Keith returned. His voice lowered, his lips nudging against Lance’s ear. “Although you were a good boy.”

Lance couldn’t help it — he twitched around Keith’s cock, who laughed, directly into his ear.

“Fuck off!” Lance groaned, shoving Keith’s hands away and finally sliding up and off him. Keith’s jizz immediately started spilling out of him and he made a face. “Ugh, you came inside me,” he grunted.

“You liked it,” Keith scoffed, but he followed Lance off the couch, standing a foot away from him, looking a bit awkward and out of place, naked in the middle of Lance’s living room.

“Wanna shower with me?” Lance offered, and Keith’s eyebrows rose.

“Yeah,” he said immediately, following when Lance turned and headed towards the bathroom.

“You’re not planning on having another date with Richard, are you?”

“No,” Keith said immediately, sounding incredulous. “Uh. Are you planning to have sex with me again?”

“Duh,” Lance said, ducking down to turn on the shower before leaning against the wall beside it. He smirked at Keith, jerking his head towards the curtain. “Right in here,” he said. “And then maybe in the morning, though we’d have to be quiet, seeing as Hunk’ll be back by then…”

“I can be quiet,” Keith assured him immediately.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Lance said, and then he grinned wickedly, stepping back into the shower and beckoning Keith forward.


End file.
